<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[飞光/双性] 秘密 by uq7io</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664260">[飞光/双性] 秘密</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uq7io/pseuds/uq7io'>uq7io</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all光光, 飞光 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uq7io/pseuds/uq7io</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>丁飞&amp;郑光</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[飞光/双性] 秘密</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>秘密</p><p>01</p><p>郑光是男人。</p><p>即便是因着声线比一般男人调高音细而被“娘炮”字眼黑了十来年，但那也只是摆在明面上的黑而已。</p><p>光爷这十来年也就只能黑一句音色娘炮，可见光爷真的也没别的可黑的了。</p><p>人们如是说。</p><p>谁都知道郑光是男人。男子气概十足的郑光在大学刚毕业的年纪就单挑对岸一战封神。说他不是男人，你不够格。</p><p>人们如是说。</p><p>尽管2017年的那场beef，diss曲还是把郑光比拟成女人，还是和十年前一样上来先直呼一句姐，不过加了些新想的下流字眼。词写得很艳，大汉拍打臀部，白丝跳芭蕾舞。diss里还问：婊子你到底是男是女。</p><p>当然，这些纯粹的娘炮攻击太浮于表面，也只停留于diss曲子里。</p><p>谁都知道郑光是男人。</p><p>关系亲近的圈里人，大剌剌地玩梗调戏他，“毕竟是女孩子嘛。”反正也是假的。</p><p>丁飞就是这样做的其中之一。</p><p>郑光每次被调戏的时候，也不闹也不恼，嘴角含着点无可奈何的傻笑，白皙的脸颊缓缓透出嫣粉，不过数秒，嘴里夺过话头，装没听到，默默揭了过去。像是默许，又像是不计较，更像是不想表现出什么对此的特别反应，即便对面坐着的是并无恶意只是单纯调戏他的朋友。</p><p>丁飞脑子活，几次观察下来心里有些想法。酒过三巡，他偷偷坐到郑光旁边的空椅子上，凑近了酒量并不算好的郑光。</p><p>“是不喜欢我们开这方面玩笑？”借着碰杯，丁飞状若无意的试探，“要是你不喜欢，我马上道歉。”</p><p>“想到哪儿去了。”郑光喝了一些，已经上了脸，但回应的还是快，“不至于。”</p><p>丁飞抿了酒杯里的红酒，信是信的，认识多年，交情匪浅，郑光要是心里别扭，直说就是了。</p><p>可丁飞是什么人，察言观色能力了得，来人眉间皱上0.1秒也能分析出个三五道理蝴蝶效应。郑光的微妙反应左右不是百分百对劲，他便不想囫囵放过。</p><p>借着一点酒劲，丁飞还是想弄明白缘由，于是又垂下脑袋去接近正低头发微信的郑光，距离陡然拉近，气息仿佛都要喷到郑光脸上。</p><p>“姐姐，别心不在焉。”</p><p>丁飞压低了声音，几个字只剩下酒味浓厚的气音，又热又浊，来的明明也不强烈，却惊得郑光指尖一抖，手机啪一声掉到了地上。要去捡，又不知面上该做出怎样的反应才得体。</p><p>这次用什么话头揭过，又用什么弧度的笑才显的自然不刻意？郑光不知为何丁飞察觉到了什么，但他必须演下去，哪怕是将计就计。</p><p>02</p><p>郑光不是男人。或者说，不止是男人。</p><p>他有女人的性器官，从外到内，只缺子宫。不过，他男人的器官系统更加完整，也是他更认同的性别。</p><p>从小郑光声线比同龄男孩就尖细些，肤白而毛孔小，连体毛也稀疏。雌性激素在他的身体里流转安家，与雄性激素中和相处。他对女人的那一半身份没有兴趣，谈不上厌恶，也绝对不想被人发现。</p><p>长大成人自己开始赚钱后他就总是想着去做手术解决这个秘密，但因为恢复期很长，优柔寡断的他至今想不到一个妥帖的消失理由，就一拖再拖，拖了很多年。</p><p>他还是“正常的”和女人做爱，但他只解开裤链，不会脱光下身。女人们反而着迷——这样始终略带克制不全部交底的行为被认为是性爱主导者游刃有余的魅力。何况，郑光的床上技术也的确很好。</p><p>所以，这依然只是个秘密。甚至，让郑光感觉也无伤大雅，不需要管了。</p><p>但怎么可能不需要管了。</p><p>面对不熟的，简单直接的黑他娘炮倒不需担心。但来自朋友的调戏，准确来说，是来自丁飞这个人精的试探，让郑光酒意都清醒了三分。</p><p>03</p><p>郑光捡手机的时候，丁飞越发笃定了郑光在隐瞒什么秘密。</p><p>“你不喜欢，是不是？”他再次开门见山。</p><p>郑光的心都被拎了起来，酒精后劲很足，扰得他思绪乱窜，无法像平时一样冷静应付。他费力地抬起眼皮看丁飞，那人却一如往常的一脸插科打诨，好像也并非认真的想要一探究竟。</p><p>“怎么突然这么纠结这个。”郑光回道，“没有不喜欢，也没有喜欢。”</p><p>他不愿意显的在意。而这种不愿意，比普通的“不喜欢”程度反而更深刻。换句话说，郑光不仅不喜欢，还是连不喜欢都要逃避承认的不喜欢。但以他俩的关系，普通的不喜欢是可以抹开面子直言不讳的。只有特殊的、连丁飞也不能知道的不喜欢，才会这样别别扭扭，不能见天日，波澜四起还掩耳盗铃。</p><p>丁飞点到即止，没再继续追问，但手里的推杯换盏又是热闹地开启了新一轮。</p><p>郑光借酒装鸵鸟，边喝边跟着大伙傻笑，笑的眼睛眯成月牙，露出两排整齐的牙。</p><p>郑光从来不是世人眼里所谓地下rapper凶狠顽戾的固化形象。年轻时清瘦肤白，五官显幼，再怎么吊儿郎当口出狂言，瞧着也像毫无威胁、雄性荷尔蒙还未凝聚成形的半大男孩。过了几年胖了些，留了长发，四肢布满纹身，成了大人，却从安稳的工作单位辞了职，骨子里的叛逆和猛烈来势汹汹，但一笑起来，又立时柔软下来，什么气场都烟消云散。偏偏他又爱笑，微小的玩笑就能让他笑弯了腰。</p><p>岁月更迭。不知是体内雌性激素愈发融入骨血令他气质愈发温和，还是人自然而然会在阅历增长中祛掉张狂，总之，现在的郑光，窝在椅子里，眼神迷蒙，面色酡红，笑的眉眼弯弯，半点也不像“光光 没人比我狠”的MC光光。</p><p>郑光和别的同性朋友是不同的。丁飞还没弄明白不同的根本，但他无疑是最爱开郑光玩笑的人之一。某种意义上，爱笑爱哭、感性宛转的郑光像妹，但他又绝对不可能是妹。所以丁飞才能放肆地调戏郑光，反正又不是真的。</p><p>04</p><p>那郑光又为什么异常？</p><p>丁飞坐在旁边，不动声色的假意小酌，余光念着郑光彻底喝醉的临界点。</p><p>快到了。</p><p>“哎，差不多了吧，少喝点。”丁飞抢过郑光已经握不稳的酒杯。</p><p>郑光看他，语速慢吞吞，“没醉，还能喝。”</p><p>“怎么这么想灌醉自己啊。”丁飞暗自一语双关，也不知郑光还能听的懂多少，“也不怕我趁火打劫？”</p><p>郑光笑了，笑的毫无攻击力，张口只回了一句“shit”。他脑袋很重，眼皮也像在打架。若是真喝醉了，就会昏睡过去了，什么劫也不会被打着——郑光是这么盘算躲过这遭不明来意的试探的。可郑光从来意识不到的危险是，在他醉了之前那迷迷糊糊的极其有限的时间内，他的大脑思考能力将降为零。而丁飞这个多年老酒友旁观者清，早就照着这条道好整以暇、守株待兔了。</p><p>“你不好奇我为什么知道吗？”丁飞瞧准时机，又凑近，声音压得几不可闻，只有暧昧的气息敲在郑光的鼓膜上。</p><p>“天佐告诉我的。”</p><p>——老逼在使诈。</p><p>哪怕少喝了一杯，郑光也会立刻反应出言外之意。</p><p>可惜现在的郑光，只是下意识反驳，”不可能。天佐不知道。“</p><p>05</p><p><br/>
郑光醉了。他昏昏沉沉的说不出什么完整的话来，只能在丁飞并不怎么舒服的臂弯里被勉强架着回酒店房间，身上404mob的T恤被蹭得皱皱巴巴。</p><p>“要帮你脱吗？”虽然这么问着，丁飞也料到不会得到昏睡过去的人的答复。他出于一片赤诚的好心给没有了行动力的友人脱了鞋子，又去摸郑光的皮带，想再好心些替他脱了外裤好睡安稳些。</p><p>丁飞还残留着几毫米的良心。</p><p>每个人都有秘密，尽管郑光的秘密是他见过最古怪的语境：和调侃根本不需要敏感的性别有关。而且这个秘密埋藏至深，连高天佐也不知道。丁飞甚至想，是真的全世界只有他聪明机智丁小飞看出来了郑光在刻意隐瞒不知由来的古怪秘密，还是高天佐这些和郑光朝夕相处的小兄弟们早就拥有看破不戳破的善良人性？</p><p>不管是哪一种，可能丁飞都没必要再进一步刨根究底。</p><p>于是他压下好奇，单纯好心的给郑光继续脱外裤。他粗糙地揪着郑光的裤脚往外拉，没成想皮带正好扣在内裤裤腰上，随着外裤一起往下扯开，露出郑光一部分下腹。</p><p>拉扯裤子受到阻力，丁飞自然是抬眸看了一眼是哪卡住了，一时还没反应出哪儿奇怪，倒是本该已经睡死了的醉酒人士郑光突然条件反射般立刻伸手拉住内裤沿往上提，动作之快哪像个醉了的，倒是更像被占了便宜的行动敏捷的小姑娘。</p><p>“你这是酒醒了？”丁飞干脆收了手，“那你自己来，我走啦。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>郑光却根本没有回应。依然闭着眼，睡的有如刚才什么也没发生过。丁飞甚至听到了均匀的鼾声。</p><p>奇怪。哪里都很奇怪。</p><p>那几秒看到的郑光下腹光洁，没有一路连到那活儿的毛发很奇怪。喝醉了的郑光像个妹一样牢记的身体防范记忆很奇怪。综合起酒桌上郑光敏感微妙的表现更奇怪。</p><p>到底是哪里出了问题？</p><p>丁飞眼见着郑光的外裤卡在大腿根，叹了口气还是去帮忙褪。拎起裤管，郑光的腿也跟着抬起，这次轻轻松松就帮他脱了，可丁飞却再挪不开随意瞥过去的视线。</p><p>准确的说，丁飞的视线停留在了郑光的双腿正中间。</p><p>内裤贴身，又因抬腿动作绷紧了裆处，因此那里的任何一点突起和凹陷都会被深色的布料勾勒的清清楚楚。</p><p>丁飞和很多女人上过床，见过很多凸显下体弧度的情趣内衣，了解很多不同的形状起伏。</p><p>再怎么不同，也都有相通。</p><p>所有的女人，都有与眼前相似的突起和凹陷。</p><p>可是郑光是男人，所有人都知道。丁飞有些尴尬的看向郑光该有男人的性器的地方，一切又都如常。</p><p>是看错了，或者是布料自己的褶皱？可也绝不应该是那样的形状。</p><p>丁飞竟然心跳得飞快。谈合作谈投资谈供应商他没有心跳飞快。和脑残大军舌战群儒他没有心跳飞快。兄弟爆发口角他没有心跳飞快。这和以前遇到过的惊讶、紧张、刺激、担心全都截然不同。</p><p>此刻，当他开始往一个可怕的方向想象时，他不仅心跳飞快，脚踩在房间地毯上还有些发虚。</p><p>这个猜测太离谱，但是越离谱又越像是郑光粉饰太平的最终答案。郑光谁也不能告诉的东西，除了这般禁忌的秘密，又还会有别的什么呢？</p><p>丁飞看着郑光安静老实地睡在被子上，腿微微张开。这会儿没有抬起腿时看的清楚。</p><p>虽然这样做非常非常非常奇怪——但更奇怪的无疑是郑光的身体。</p><p>丁飞低下头，凑近了些，犹豫了短暂的两秒，伸出中指，像对待所有上过床的女人一样，指腹隔着内裤贴上了郑光的两腿正中间。</p><p>太熟悉了。</p><p>这样的凹陷。</p><p>06</p><p>尽管已经在作出猜测时就经历了一次震撼，但触感的印证，几乎让丁飞短暂性耳鸣。他的心跳丝毫没有放缓，为了百分百求证，他下意识的用手指磨擦揉捻那里，每一点，都和他接触过的女人器官别无二致，说的再直白些，情场老手丁飞甚至能隔着内裤辨别出手下这副身体，肉瓣形状很漂亮。</p><p>郑光似乎有了反应，他微弱的抽动了一下小腿，嘴里传来短暂而极低的一声呜咽。</p><p>郑光的声音本就比大多数男人阴柔，这声因为女性器官平生第一次被手法熟练的抚慰而发出的生理性呜咽即便音量再低，在安静的房间里也色情的足够惊人。</p><p>到这里算百分百证明了吗？要到哪里才算呢？</p><p>丁飞手指的动作没有停下，他用中指和食指剐蹭着突起的小核，无名指去勾后面凹陷的浅浅入口。不多下，内裤逐渐洇出一块暗色，郑光开始无意识地低声呻吟，尾音缠绵，比平日说话唱歌时要柔媚十倍不止。丁飞喉头发干，他认识郑光将近十年，不知道郑光还可以发出这样的声音。</p><p>他真的是唯一一个知道郑光有女人的下体的吗？丁飞忽然意识到他的心跳已经恢复平缓，他开始质疑这件事的存在。</p><p>郑光绝对不缺去做手术的钱，可是他至今没有去做。</p><p>他是怎么和女人做爱的？</p><p>他要保留这个下体有什么用？</p><p>他即便醉酒昏睡中也能在隔着内裤的抚慰下叫床，真的是第一次被摸吗？</p><p>在阒静深夜里，这些越来越极端的问题像掉入无底洞一般无限下坠。</p><p>这个郑光在他的老练的抚摸下不停流着水，隔着内裤把他的指尖都浸湿，比他上过的任何女人都敏感。</p><p>这和他认识的郑光太割裂了。就好像，他因为好奇心或是别的什么想法继续对这具身体做一些事情，也并不是加以在他认识的光爷身上，而只会成为一场酒精麻痹的限定梦境。</p><p>07</p><p>心理防线有了一丝松动，后续便犹如溃堤。</p><p>丁飞停下手指的动作，望了眼郑光。他还睡着，仿佛没有要醒来的意思，却因抚慰中断而难耐皱眉。他在用身体本能表达喜与不喜，就像清醒时一样，把什么都写在脸上。</p><p>所以，既然他要，那就继续给他，有什么不对？</p><p>所以，丁飞屏住呼吸，拉下郑光下身最后一块遮盖的布料。“应该”有的男性性器被释放了出来，因为情动而充血膨胀，尺寸还挺不错，只是体毛确实不多，看起来像是特意修剪过一般干净。视线往下，让今夜的荒谬一步步无可挽回的的罪魁祸首——被内裤勒出骆驼趾的阴阜终于再无遮掩的呈现在丁飞眼前。</p><p>和想象的一样漂亮。</p><p>不，比想象的还要漂亮，比他见过的所有的女人都漂亮。</p><p>没有一丝毛发，色素也大概都沉淀去了男性性器周围，郑光的女性性器光洁粉嫩，两片阴唇像是一对蝴蝶，此刻因情欲而放肆的鼓胀，蜜液均匀的染在上面，又亮又媚，掩映着里头那个窄小的肉穴。</p><p>丁飞的呼吸变得急促起来。他忍不住伸手拨开近在眼前的肉瓣，而手指甫一接触，又是满手湿滑。好软，好嫩，手指轻轻松松的就滑了进去，抵在小穴入口处，浅浅地戳弄。</p><p>“嗯……”郑光满足的呻吟传来。</p><p>丁飞眼底发红，再也无法否认。</p><p>他彻底硬了。</p><p>丁飞不止一次和处女做过。尽管这听起来很直男癌，但是处女的穴确实是不同的。处女穴口极为窄小，扒开从外往里看时，只能看到近处层叠的粉肉，看不到再幽深的东西。就像郑光现在两腿之间的蜜穴一样，紧致的让丁飞的一根手指也只是勉强戳入半截，就仿佛要吃了外来物一般拼命绞紧。</p><p>在亲手”验货“之前，丁飞还怀疑无意识叫床熟练的郑光是在伪装秘密，那一瞬间他脑子里甚至闪过极荒诞的想法：郑光是不是已经被圈子里有些和他更亲近的人上过了？不然为什么要保留着这个对他理应没用的女性器官？</p><p>但这时候，当丁飞费力而贪婪的把第二根手指就着湿滑塞到郑光的腿间小嘴里时，他按捺不住稀奇古怪的快慰。只要想到他将会成为郑光第一个男人这件事，他胯下硬的发疼的物什竟又胀大了几分。</p><p>是的，他要操郑光。</p><p>他也说不清这个最终的想法是怎么一步步成形的。大概是从隔着内裤按到郑光雌穴的凹陷开始，又大概是亲眼看到漂亮的蝴蝶逼和未经开发的小粉穴开始，又大概是听到郑光无师自通的骚媚叫床开始，又或许，根本就是多年来对郑光和其他同性朋友不一样的狎昵种下的因。</p><p>丁飞娴熟地边加塞手指边勾起骨节去按甬道里的敏感点，听着郑光嘴里一开始模糊的胡乱叫床慢慢有了章法。他不断抬头去看郑光，还有些期盼郑光就在这个点被弄醒过来，好完整的看自己被操到。可这人还真没醒，在梦里放浪地又湿又叫，竟是骨子里就这么骚。</p><p>丁飞解开自己的拉链，放出了自己滚烫的肉棒挺立在空气里，然后把在郑光体内耐心扩张的三根手指抽出。指身满满都是水渍，勾丝牵连在指间。</p><p>”别怪我哦，我只能把你操醒了，姐姐。“龟头抵在穴口，丁飞俯身在郑光耳边交代。</p><p><br/>
08</p><p>如果被第一次进入是在郑光醒着的时候，他大概一定会觉得疼。即便丁飞对处女开苞算得上有经验，首次接受比手指粗大太多的肉棒挤入也绝不容易。好在，丁飞早用手指摸清楚了郑光小穴里的点，在一鼓作气把柱体没入郑光腿间后，他只下意识地被销魂紧窄刺激的喘了一声，就直奔主题地送胯去顶甬道上端的敏感所在。</p><p>他体贴地熟知，当快感起来后，被打开的痛便会与之此消彼长。</p><p>不过，被真肉刃贯穿的刺激显然比手指的抚慰和玩弄庞大千万倍，郑光猛皱了眉头，眼睫闪动，就要醒来。</p><p>而丁飞已经开始了动作，除了刚开始的三五下他缓缓的抽送着，之后便是愈来愈密的顶弄郑光的敏感点。甬道又紧又湿，生理上的爽和令郑光雌伏于他的心理满足感交替冲刷着丁飞的神经。他难以自控地也低低喘出了声，没注意到郑光扑闪着睫毛眯着眼醒来的时刻。</p><p>“shit………嗯……”郑光醒了发出的第一个词，尾音被就丁飞撞的支离破碎，黏连成情不自禁的呻吟。他下意识抬起手肘捂着脸，露出手臂上一串英文纹身对着丁飞。</p><p>”被干醒了？“丁飞没甚意外，反而更显兴奋，一手按着郑光的胯几记猛送，一手握住郑光前端的肉棒摩挲把玩。</p><p>刚刚醒来，郑光脑海还如浆糊般僵着，一句话说不出来，大半张脸都被自己捂住，只露出死死咬着的肉唇，像是不准自己再下贱地叫出声，可总还是有几下不争气的媚叫从嗓子口压出来，虽然是小小小声。</p><p>”你他妈的……”郑光像是用尽了力气才勉强发出稳定的问句，“和奸尸有什么区别？“</p><p>郑光根本挪不开覆在脸上的手肘。这太荒唐了，短暂的睡眠让酒精消退了些，可郑光宁愿没醒来。他不知道在他昏睡过去之前是对丁飞说了什么才让他如此荒唐的操自己，他隐约记得丁飞确实发现了秘密的苗头，但这不至于直接演变成了做爱。这是平生第一次也是不应该有的第一次，和男人交媾。这怎么可以发生呢？</p><p>“尸体没你这么多水。”丁飞俯身去抓郑光的手腕，想看他清醒的被干的脸，“害羞什么，不舒服吗？”</p><p>怎么会不舒服。舒服极了。所以才荒唐又下贱。他明明不想当女人。他干女人的时候没有好奇过女人被操是怎样的爽，和男人有什么不同。他只知道女人们下面越湿代表着越舒服，他也越有征服感。结果他现在被丁飞操，操出水流了一床。</p><p>他清晰地感觉到自己屁股下方的被单全都湿透了。他清晰地感觉到每一下被丁飞撞到肉穴最里面，灭顶快感都密密麻麻从下体直接涌上后脑勺。他清晰地感觉到被丁飞操比自己操女人的时候爽了千万倍，他根本止不住媚叫。</p><p>郑光实在不愿露出脸上的表情，一滴泪从眼角滑进了鬓边。</p><p>丁飞看见了，心竟跟着一沉，良心好像潮水一般翻卷着回涌了些许。但郑光突如其来的情绪起伏使得他的小穴也随之一霎抖动绞紧，快感奔袭而来，立刻又压过了蠢蠢欲动的理智。</p><p>“光光，郑光？”丁飞用蛮力把郑光的手从他脸上拨开，终于看到郑光的红眼睛，“做都做了，做完吧，好吗？做完我们就当没这个事。做完我再给你道歉。”</p><p>丁飞像哄女人一样去亲郑光的泪痕，然后含着眼泪留下的咸，去撬开了郑光的肉唇。换做平日，两人之间接吻怎么看都会奇怪，但这时候，滚烫的舌头迤迤搅在一起，口水啧啧作响，口腔里的空气急速流失，郑光本就半醉半醒神志靡靡，欲望本能让他不自觉张嘴追逐丁飞的舌头，腿也抬了起来勾在了丁飞腰上，迎合丁飞的性器进出。</p><p>丁飞见郑光像是泪止住了，也愿意被操了，趁热打铁，边操穴边下移去舔郑光的乳头。舔奶是丁飞强项。他先用舌尖绕着郑光早就硬立着的乳头打转，时不时吸嘬一口，然后舌尖用力拨动，再继续吸舔。果不其然，郑光”嘶——“了一声，再破唇而出的便是不加掩盖的大声浪叫。</p><p>丁飞被叫的下体硬如烙铁，又讨好般去亲了郑光一口，”你看，我们做一场，不会亏的。“</p><p>好似一个在床上也精明会说的商人。</p><p>郑光彻底放弃了心理挣扎。他被快感压的没空打嘴炮，只软绵绵地捶了一下丁飞的手臂，边咿咿呀呀边催，“那你倒是……快点。”</p><p>”还嫌我不够快？“丁飞笑着去亲郑光的耳垂顺便放狠话，”我今天不操烂你，我不姓丁。“</p><p>说完，调戏般地撸动两下郑光前面滚烫的性器，然后专心操起了郑光淫水泛滥的粉穴。</p><p>他比先前更用力的疯狂进出，整根肉棒没入再抽离，胯骨猛烈撞击郑光的腿根和臀部，分不清谁的黏液在穴口随着进出噗嗤作响。</p><p>”当女人舒服吗？“不知操了多久，就快到巅峰之前，丁飞急促地问。</p><p>郑光一把嫩嗓早已叫的几乎失了声，听到这句话，心潮翻涌，小穴一紧，汩汩蜜液登时在颤抖中淋满了丁飞的龟头，前端并无人特意抚慰的肉柱也随之射了精。</p><p>被操到两边同时高潮，这个问题有了再明显不过的答案。</p><p>丁飞俯下身子抱住不知何时开始又泪水狼藉的郑光，重重地喘着泄在了里面。</p><p> </p><p>09</p><p>“别哭了，我真不知道我是唯一一个知道的，而且你自己也一直不做手术……我还以为……”</p><p>“……算了，确实是我的错。”</p><p>“我的姐姐诶，你不会是爽哭的吧？”</p><p>“那这个问题你总要回答我吧，需要吃药吗？”</p><p>……去你妈的。</p><p>“你他妈早点不戴套，现在假惺惺问？你对女人都这样？”</p><p>“我只对姐姐忍不住不戴套。”</p><p>“……我不用吃药。没怀孕那功能。”</p><p>“那还挺好。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“那再做一次？”</p><p> </p><p>fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>